


Reality

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, my limited return to fic writing before college lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Parker was dead. That much was certain at the time.(Re-uploaded due to site crash)(Final Edits/Rewrites: 7/12/18)





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches, for a limited time only! 
> 
> Because I haven't written and fanfic since Feb of 2017 (because college apps don't accept fan fiction obviously so i moved on to serious writing) and I just re watched the entirety of Alternative Lifestyle and got inspired.
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think, missed you guys!

Parker was dead, that much was certain at the time.

 

The reality of the situation didn't set in for Cib until James was rushing forward in a frenzy, rolling Parker onto his back to check for a pulse, a stuttered breath, anything.

 

Cib couldn't speak. Even when Steven appeared on the floor next to him, cupping his face and forcing his eyes away from Parkers lifeless body, asking over and over “What happened? What happened? Cib please _what happened_?”.

 

“He fucking killed him is what! Cib what the actual fuck?!” James yelled, tears clouding his eyes. There was blood on his hands now.

 

“Cib dude _please_ ” Steven begged, squeezing his face as if to somehow force him to talk.

 

Cib finally blinked, looking to Steven who was so close he was out of focus.

 

“I-I don’t...Steve I don't know- what?-”

 

Steven shook his head and gently pressed his forehead to Cibs, the younger man still rambling senselessly.

 

“Clay-” Steven whispered, desperation lacing his tone as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to believe it, that Cib could _kill_.

 

“Steve are you fucking serious?! Now is not the time to coddle him!” James argued as he stood and rushed through the house, trying to find something to clean up the mess.

 

Steven didn't let go though. Even when Cib started asking "What’s going to happen? What are they going to do? Did he really just kill their friend?".

 

Steven just held him tighter, pulling him into his chest and hiding Cib’s face from the world around them, the need to protect overwhelming him.

 

James came with paper towels, bleach, and a few other items and began to clean, choking back the pain as he scrubbed away the blood seeping into the cracks of the hardwood.

 

Parker was wrapped and tied in a sheet, then a blanket, and then another blanket until the shape of a body disappeared.

 

They laid him on the couch and then collapsed around the room.

 

Cib was curled up in a chair, face pressed into his knees as his fingers dragged through his hair.

 

Steven was sat on the edge of the coffee table, foot tapping insistently.  

 

James though, was stood over Parkers body, deeply lost in his thoughts.

 

“We need to call Jeremy. He can help us” he finally said as he began to pace the length of the room.

 

“Are you sure? He and Parker are so close” Steven asked as he sat up.

 

James only nodded, continuing his trek as he pulled out his phone.

 

"We don't really have much of a choice at this point man". 

 

Steven took a deep breath and nodded. He stood from his spot and looked to Cib before moving to kneel in front of him.

 

“Cib? Come on dude we need to get out of here” Steven urged. Cib didn't move.

 

Steven gently lifted his head and fixed the headband that had slipped down around his eyes, forcing a weak smile as Cib stared at him with nothing but a blank look.

 

They got to the car with little trouble. Parker was put into the trunk and Cib slid into the backseat while the duo stole front.

 

“He’s not fucking answering fucking dick!” James yelled as Jeremy’s voicemail picked up for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

He tossed his phone into the cup holder in frustration, a sickening crack resounding through the car as the device bounced and flew to the back of the vehicle.

 

“James. Breath, we’ll figure it out” Steven said, trying to stay calm as he turned to find the phone.

 

It had landed on the seat next to Cib and as Steven reached for it he noticed the younger man had pulled the headband back over his eyes, body motionless as he rested against the window.

 

“Well I hope you have some good fucking ideas Suptic, because I sure don't!” James growled back.

 

A sense of dread filled him but he didn't say anything. He set the phone in the cup holder and faced the dark and empty suburban street.

 

James sighed in defeat and rested his head against the steering wheel.

 

“What are we going to do with him?”.

 

Steven sighed and shrugged, bouncing his knee now.

 

“Look we-we can just hide him for the night and then get to Jeremy tomorrow”.

 

“Hide him where exactly?” James argued.

 

Steven huffed “I don't know! In the house I guess? We can- look we can just put him in the guest room or something it’ll be fine for one night, it's just us”.

 

James took a slow, deep breath, contemplated the decision, and then nodded before finally starting up the car.

 

Steven glanced back in the rear view mirror, Cib still hadn't said a word.

 

The drive back to the house was...tense, to say the least. Once they arrived James and Steven got out and moved to the trunk.

 

“You can deal with him this time” James dead panned as he slapped the car keys into Stevens chest and headed for the front door.

 

Steven huffed and went around to the drivers side to find the trunk lock.

 

Cib still hadn't moved from the car, a faint smile now plastered on his lips.

 

“Cib? We're home man. You should get inside” Steven said carefully as he popped the trunk, the click of the lock loud in the quiet night.

 

Cib slowly slipped the headband off, looked at it for a moment and then climbed out of the car without so much as a nod.

 

The mass of blankets was heavy in Stevens arms as he kicked the front door shut behind him.

 

He could hear a shower running somewhere as he stepped into the dark guest room. A heavy breath escaping him as he laid Parker down as gently as possible.

 

He slid his arms out from beneath him before collapsing on the end of the bed, evening his breathing out as he looked over the mass of blankets.

 

He starred for awhile, long after his breathing returned to shallow, quiet huffs, and then he slid closer. He methodically peeled the layers back one after the other after the other until Parker was before him once again. 

 

He never meant the hurtful shit he had said to him, none of them did. At the end of the day they had been friends, and now he was gone, dead and already beginning to cool, blood still smeared in places on his face.

 

Steven took a deep breath and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. He wet a cloth and returned to Parker's side, gently wiping away the blood and any other grime from his fall before sitting back and looking over him. 

 

“I...I am _so_ sorry” Steven whispered into the dark. Obviously, there was no reply except for the creak of a floorboard in the next room.  

 

He draped the blankets back over his friends face and left the guest room for good. Adrenaline replaced with exhaustion as he dragged himself towards the master bedroom.

 

The house somehow seemed lighter and darker all at once, somewhere a shower was _still_ running. Steven couldn't blame them.

 

The bedroom door creaked open slowly, the dim light from the hallway bled into the room, revealing Cib.

 

He was still dressed, minus his shoes, laying in the middle of the bed.

 

That weird smile was still on his face, bigger now, eyes once again covered by the headband, now knotted on the side so the fabric pressed tight into his skin.

 

Steven said nothing. He walked to his side and sat down with a sigh. Slowly he removed his shoes, socks, jacket was dropped to the floor, glasses and hat set neatly on the side table.

 

Laying down felt weird. Usually Cib was wrapped around him as soon as he touched the mattress like an octopus, all smiles and laughs as he kissed Stevens jaw.

 

Steven would bat him away, more often than not he would come home late as hell from the office and drop into bed, no matter the time though Cib would be excited to see him.

 

James would usually be on the other side, either fast asleep or scrolling through his phone during a bought of insomnia, once in awhile he'd be on the balcony vaping but not often.

 

Steven turned on his side to face Cib, watching him as he continued to lay motionless.

 

He reached out and gently brushed his thumb over Cib’s stubbled cheek as light as possible, needing to do something.

 

James appeared after awhile, sweat pants riding low on his hips as he leaned against the door jam.

 

Steven locked eyes with him, despair carved into his features. James just rolled his eyes and fell into the empty spot on the bed, tossing his glasses onto the side table without a thought.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, desperately needing to vape or drink or something but he couldn't move. Too tired, to fucked up to do anything at all.

 

It was silent for a long time until-

 

“I'm a fucking murderer broskie's”.

 

And there it was, spoken into the darkness. Apparently Cib hadn't been asleep. His usual nonsensical ways feeling so out of place in that moment. 

 

Steven felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach dropping as the words finally hit him.

 

Murderer

 

Murder

 

Cib _murdered_ Parker

 

“Shut the fuck up Cib” James spoke back, a long sigh leaving him as he pulled Cib into his side.

 

Cib went willingly, allowing James to rip the headband off his face as he rested his head in the crook of the older man's shoulder.

 

James held him tightly and looked over Cib’s mess of hair to Steven. The oldest of the three said nothing, he just scooted closer to the two and squeezed the hand James had clamped on Cib's shoulder. 

 

They didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, they didn't even know if Jeremy would help them.

 

All that was certain was that Parker was gone and the three had to stick together...at least for now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
